<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intuition by disckerm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534233">Intuition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disckerm/pseuds/disckerm'>disckerm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disckerm/pseuds/disckerm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Work in progress!) You're a citizen of Coruscant who has always been in tune with your body. You just know things. And with tensions rising between the locals, and the threat of attack by the First Order, you have been preparing yourself mentally and physically. </p><p>But you begin to discover that you may have more power than you initially thought... which turns into a blessing and a curse when you meet the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 - C a u t i o n</p>
<p>
  <strong>TW: This chapter includes an attempted sexual assault, violence, and strong language.</strong>
</p>
<p>Walking around here at night was never a good idea, but taking a passenger shuttle home last time was a mistake. Trying to stick close to bustling areas of town was your trick until you got closer to your apartment. People watching, eyes on you in case something unfavorable happened. Of course that would never be the perfect solution, either.</p>
<p>“Hey girlie!” came the occasional call from the large tables outside the bars. Smoke from their cigarettes hung in the stale air. You clutched the strap on your backpack a little tighter but kept your eyes on the sidewalk.</p>
<p><em>Mom would be worried, you shouldn’t dishonor her memory like this. </em>You sighed, the scared little girl inside of you was coming out in full force tonight. But she always seemed to worry more often when you drank, like tonight. Not quite enough to be fully impaired, but you definitely weren’t sober.</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly capable of staying safe,” you whispered, a part of you still not convinced. In your free time you worked out, to keep agile and fit. Even if you weren’t as strong as you thought, you felt more confident after each session.</p>
<p>There was still conflict in the galaxy and you had to be ready. There had been whispers lately of the First Order planning an attack, and things were getting restless on Coruscant. Even Resistance fighters were making waves and causing many people to rethink their stance. Scuffles broke out in homes, bars, even markets. Families broke apart.</p>
<p>Though you now weren’t so sure which side you were on, you had always been intrigued by the Jedi. They almost seemed like royalty, and their powers were mesmerizing. So you replicated what you could. With a wooden pole in hand, you would practice swinging your makeshift lightsaber for hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were getting closer to your apartment, so the bars were starting to fade into the distance and alleyways became more and more frequent. Your footsteps echoed in the silence, and you were grateful that the cigarette smoke was finally behind you. The crisp and quiet air was refreshing.</p>
<p>You stopped. Something was off; it was is if someone was watching you. Closing your eyes briefly, you tried connecting deeper with your surroundings.</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind on the right. But if I stay still any longer, they will know.</em>
</p>
<p>“Silly strap,” you spoke, fiddling with your backpack for several seconds, a cover for suddenly stopping. “That’s better.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not lead them home.</em>
</p>
<p>Well it was a good excuse to get a few things done anyway. Descending the steps into a lower level, your inner voice was screaming.</p>
<p>
  <em>The lower levels are where shit normally goes down at night. Get OUT.</em>
  
</p>
<p>The neon sign buzzed above the small market. Bells jingled when you opened the door, and you instantly heard your name.</p>
<p>“Haven’t seen you in a hot minute!” exclaimed a voice as smooth as butter. You smiled and waved.</p>
<p>“Hey Simara, just popping in for a few things.” She was a tall, slim Twi’lek, both arms decorated fully with tattoos. Her smile was genuine, but the confidence radiating from her told anyone around she was not to be fucked with. That and the blaster on her hip. Large eyes looked down at you, sensing your slight anxiety, no doubt.</p>
<p>“What do you need today, babe?” She asked, wiping the counter in front of her, keeping watch on you.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a pack of kelp strips, a couple scones, and…” you trailed off, running your fingers over some crystals in a small bowl by Simara’s datapad. She chuckled.</p>
<p>“Still into that crystal shit, huh?” You smiled and closed your eyes for a few seconds, figuring out which crystals were calling to you. The rose quartz, onyx, and there was something else… You opened your eyes to see the carnelian stone resting in your hand. It was so vibrant it almost seemed to glow.</p>
<p>“I promise they work for me, maybe you’re not trying hard enough?” An eye roll came before she entered in some numbers on the datapad.</p>
<p>“That’ll be 140 credits, my dear.” You pulled some coins from your pocket and placed them into her warm hand. She felt your energy.</p>
<p>“Be careful out there, it’s chilly tonight.”</p>
<p>Annoying bells chimed once again as you stepped out of the door with your new items. Waiting, you glanced around the street. So many roads leading to different places, so many windows on the tall buildings, but no one in sight. No sound except the buzzing of neon signs.</p>
<p>This time you didn’t feel a presence; you were all alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re still an idiot for coming down here. Just go home and stay there this time.</em>
</p>
<p>You started your climb back up to the next level of the city, you weren’t far now. The crystals floated into your mind as you lazily ran a hand over your pocket, where you had placed them. Why did the carnelian draw you to it like that?</p>
<p><em>Watch it be cursed or something. </em>You could almost feel heat radiating from it…</p>
<p>You flung backwards as a hand yanked your backpack towards them. Colliding with their large torso, your first thought was to unhook the dagger in your belt loop, but a hand caught your wrist.</p>
<p>“WHO THE FUCK?!” The words easily poured out of you, panicked.</p>
<p>“Who let this pretty lady walk around alone at night, is what you mean, right?” His arm looped around your waist, restraining your wrists both with force and unkempt fingernails.</p>
<p>“Especially on the lower levels… hmm. Might have to teach you a lesson, sweets.” Dirty breath hit your face as you cringed. Your heart was practically jumping out of your chest, but this was the kind of thing you trained for.</p>
<p>“I’m free to walk wherever I please, bitch.” You replied as the man spun you around, still firmly grasping you. The sight of him was shocking. He must have been half human, half alien. Almost no nose, scars trailing down his face and chest. Long greasy hair in a ponytail. And the stench of him was almost unbearable. You made your arms go limp in his grasp, making sure that he would ease up and give you a chance to escape.</p>
<p>He got close to your face, obviously offended at your choice of words.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you who the bitch is,” he grinned, revealing brown teeth. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you to him. He moved his mouth down, almost meeting yours.</p>
<p>“Now kiss me, whore.” You closed your eyes in fury.</p>
<p>Faster than you had time to process, the man went flying. He was laying in a pool of his blood, unmoving. What was… Was he…</p>
<p>
  <em>RUN IDIOT!</em>
</p>
<p>Your feet barely touched the pavement as you made your way to your apartment. That was another close call, but it usually ended with your dagger and a threat…</p>
<p>You turned the key as fast as you could and slammed the heavy door behind you. What. The. Fuck. No one else was around, how did he fly off of you like that?</p>
<p>Shakily putting down your belongings, you noticed burn marks on your pocket, right next to that carnelian you had just purchased. Too tired to care, you threw your backpack to the floor. Next went your clothes before crawling under your sheets and curling into a tight ball. Tears welled in your eyes from all the emotions of the night. You were so alone, and so very tired of being on edge. All. The. Time.</p>
<p>Falling asleep fitfully, images of the evening flashed into your mind and drifted far, far away…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Masked Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 - M a s k e dM a n</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Warnings: Language and violence!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came quicker than you would have liked, but you had to get ready for the day ahead. You rolled out of bed and immediately went to make tea in your compact kitchen area. Thoughts crept into your mind. Had you killed that man? And how was he thrown with such force when you hadn’t even touched him…</p>
<p><em>And that’s exactly why we shouldn’t be doing sketchy shit in the first place. </em>Surely he would have tried to… you shook away the thought.</p>
<p>The heat of the tea kettle reminded you of that strange burn mark in your pocket. You walked over to your pile of dirty clothes and picked up your newly damaged pants. The three crystals fell out with a soft thud on the floor. They were cool underneath your fingertips. Hmm. You placed them on the small table next to your bed as you got dressed. Tight black pants hugged your legs, while a dark grey tunic covered your torso. A wide black belt tied everything together, with a few little pouches clipped on for your coins and crystals.</p>
<p>You sipped your tea, swirling it around with a spoon. There was no more sugar, and no more milk. But you liked your tea strong anyway.</p>
<p>The goal of the day was to just get through it. Make some money, survive. As was the goal for most days… You looked around your tiny apartment and reflected on just how empty your life was. Besides your self-training, you really didn’t have a lot going for you. A shitty job. The few friends you had seemed to only hang around to cure their own boredom.</p>
<p>You pulled on some leather boots with a sigh.</p>
<p><em>If you’re so unhappy, why don’t you just do better for yourself? Do something with your life? </em>Who let this train of thought into your brain? You rolled your eyes. Wish it were that easy.</p>
<p>One more check that you had everything before you quietly slipped out your door. Some coins, your three crystals from the day before, backpack, and your hidden weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coruscant was much different during the day. Everything was bright and bustling. Though the people were still split politically, more smiles could be found while the sun was shining. Of course there was always the difference between all the levels. The higher you go within the city, the happier and more ignorant the people were. The lowest areas of town were owned by those who had really gone through some shit, or were currently living out their shit.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, you lived a little lower down than you would have liked.</p>
<p>The market stalls were bustling today as passenger shuttles whizzed above your head. It always had a rushed feeling to it, but today felt even more hurried. People seemed to have an extra spring in their step, including you.</p>
<p>Neon signs buzzed on the huge buildings while you listened in to conversations in various languages. Loud music mixed together from various shops and bars as glasses clinked together. It would not be hard to get a headache if you stayed outside here for too long.</p>
<p>Passing families on the streets, you turned down an alleyway and trotted down some steps. This was the quickest way to your work.</p>
<p>The small wooden door looked much heavier than it actually was. Luckily you were short and could easily fit in, though larger employees and patrons always had to slightly struggle to get inside. Everything was dark and smelled of the alcohol that had spilled from the previous evening, no doubt. You flicked on the overhead lights and set your backpack down on one of the worn stools. Today it was your job to get everything set up before opening.</p>
<p>Though the inside of the bar seemed like any other sketchy dive, it redeemed itself with the back patio. You opened the creaky door and took in your favorite sight. The ground was covered in small rocks and pebbles, and a white couch took up one side of the patio. Tables and chairs were casually scattered throughout, and tons of potted plants filled any extra space. It was so cramped but cozy. Hanging plants created a makeshift ceiling, sky peeking through the leaves and vines. Orange lanterns hung from cables stretched over the plants. It smelled absolutely delicious out there.</p>
<p>The door swung open and you turned to see who was now with you.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re here!” said the woman. It was Jess, one of the bartenders you worked with most days. You smiled. Her energy was always chaotic but so fun.</p>
<p>“Did you hear about all the shit happening?” she asked, letting the door slam shut and pulling out a cigarette. Confusion hit you.</p>
<p>“What shit? It seemed extra busy outside today but-”</p>
<p>“The fucking First Order just landed and apparently something is about to go down!” Your face went pale as she lit her cigarette. This was it, the war was about to hit Coruscant and turn everything upside down.</p>
<p>“Honestly I kind of want to fuck off work today and go see for myself,” she said, a smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“They… they’ll kill us…” you walked over to the couch and plopped down, eyes wide and staring at one of the pebbles on the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, you’re overreacting. Anyway what do you care? Maybe we should just bow to the Supreme Leader and get it over with.” The crystals in your pouch shifted. You still weren’t sure which side you were on, both seemed to spark hate and destruction in the galaxy…</p>
<p>“Maybe,” you mused. Both of you looked at each other in silence as you heard heavy footsteps coming from the street. Jess jumped to her feet and ran inside the bar. Your heart was pounding as you followed after her.</p>
<p>Peeking through the curtains at the front window, you gasped at the sight of stormtroopers walking just feet away. But they weren’t nearly as frightening as the large masked figure that turned towards you and abruptly stopped walking.</p>
<p>You let the curtains drop and quickly exhaled. Jess looked at you, finally letting herself succumb to some fear.</p>
<p>“Did he just look over here?” she whispered, just before the door flew open. The figure crouched to step into the bar, a few troopers following just behind.</p>
<p>Jess cleared her throat and slowly stepped over to their new company.</p>
<p>“So… we aren’t quite open yet, but if you come back in a couple-” her mouth closed against her will, and you noticed the figure’s fingers twitch slightly.</p>
<p>“Quiet, girl,” a deep voice said from behind the mask. “We aren’t here for a drink.” Jess retreated towards the bar.</p>
<p>The mask turned to you and you felt your stomach do a flip. Closing your eyes, you focused on your breathing. If you wanted to live, you had to stay calm and lucid.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your weapons.</em>
</p>
<p>One knife was hidden under your waistband and another in your boot. You opened your eyes and felt another wave of anxiety. It felt as if your weapons twitched… but how? The mask suddenly pointed towards your boot, as if he sensed the movement.</p>
<p>A chuckle came from the mask. <em>Try it. </em>The voice inside your head wasn’t yours this time.</p>
<p>As soon as your shaky hand pulled the knife from your boot, it went flying, nearly grazing your friend before it lodged into the wooden bar. You were instantly frozen in place, but not from your fear. The figure came near and started walking slow circles around you.</p>
<p>“Your energy is anxious and unfocused,” he announced. Gloved hands touched your waistband and slowly pulled the weapon out from underneath, his mask looking down at you. Adrenaline and anger tingled within your veins like electricity, and suddenly he was thrown back several feet. Troopers rushed to your side and pointed their blasters at your head while the figure in black clenched his fists. You suddenly noticed a burning sensation coming from your crystal pouch.</p>
<p>“So it is you that we came for.” Anger was apparent in his voice as your airway suddenly felt constricted.</p>
<p>“You better not fucking touch her again,” threatened Jess from across the room. A short laugh came from the mask as she was swiftly flipped over the bar counter and out of sight.</p>
<p>Everything started turning black as you collapsed into solid arms and lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 - D e c i s i o n s</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hi all! Thanks for bearing with me while I write these chapters. There were terrible wildfires taking over my whole state, and it was scary and hard to breathe, even inside!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I also just went back to work after a short break, so I’m much busier now!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loud beeping noises woke you up, irritating the headache that you apparently had. You were in a large, practically empty room. The walls were a dark grey metal with no windows, and one dim light overhead. You quickly realized how chilly it was, and went to readjust your tunic, but your arms didn’t obey. Looking down, you saw that you were restrained in some sort ofuncomfortable chair, your wrists and ankles locked into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Great, we’re about to be tortured and killed. Wonderful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously your weapons were removed, but your clothes were still on, minus your boots. Maybe they were afraid that you had more weapons tucked away, or that you were powerful enough to give someone a good kicking. You chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Laughing, now? Okay, so that’s where we’re at?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You put your head back and closed your eyes as you wondered how much longer you would be waiting here… and for what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With perfect timing, the door opened and the masked figure was back. You took in just how tall and ominous he was. He was covered head to toe in black, and you noticed the hilt of a lightsaber on his waist. This must be…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Supreme Leader of the fucking galaxy, Kylo Ren.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was an interesting stunt you pulled earlier,” came his modulated voice. For a moment you wondered if he could hear your heart pounding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What stunt?” You asked, genuinely curious. He had been thrown off of you in the bar, but that wasn’t your fault…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved towards you swiftly and you hated that you couldn’t see his face to read his emotions. There was a slight pause before your headache intensified without warning, causing you to wince and close your eyes again. In your mind you saw flashes of green, blue, and red. You felt short bursts of confusion, hurt, and anger. And then everything stopped. Even your headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know, do you?” This time his voice was just a touch softer. Catching your breath, you stared at the mask. Your exhaustion and fear showed up as tears in your eyes, and you just let silence take over… because what the fuck were you even going to say at this point?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His large, gloved hands released the helmet mask from his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark brown eyes met your gaze, and you realized for the first time that Kylo Ren was not some old man as you had previously imagined… In the only photos floating around the galaxy, he always had his mask on. He was young, somewhere between 20 and 30, with slighty wavy black hair almost meeting his shoulders. Of course he was intimidating, but you could tell that there was a soft side to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s rude to stare. </em>Your inner monologue snapped you back to reality. It almost seemed like he was looking at you with… pity?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lost. You know you have special… abilities, but you don’t know what to do with them.” He put his hands behind his back and started walking circles around your chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have both light and darkness in you.” It was true. When Jess suggested just submitting to the First Order, you actually considered it. You felt something too, strong emotions coming from <em>him. </em>It was as if he wasn’t even trying to hide them. Fear and hatred. But of what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… when you flew back from me at the bar, that was…” Your gaze went down to your hands as he finished your sentence for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was the force, and it was coming from you.” You remembered the anger you felt when he had removed the knife from your waistband, fearing for your life. That must have been what had prompted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo stopped walking and turned towards you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can teach you,” He said, intently waiting for your reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This feels like a trap. The Supreme Leader wants you to be his apprentice? What’s in it for him?</em>Your mind was reeling from all of this new information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in it for you?” You asked him, parroting your inner voice. His expression didn’t change at all, and you couldn’t get a read on his emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, the heavy door slid open and a tall, red-haired man walked in, accompanied by several stormtroopers. Kylo turned to face them. The man had a high collar on and looked very dignified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, there are unidentified ships approaching the command shuttle.” He spoke, nervously eyeing you. You suddenly felt very aware that you were still restrained to a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prepare the jammers.” All sympathy was now gone from Kylo’s voice. The man nodded and started to turn to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Hux… prepare a secured room for our new guest here.” He looked you up and down before he left the room with the troopers… probably also wondering what the hell you were doing here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You and me both, buddy. </em>A small smirk appeared on Kylo’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’ll have time to decide how you want to proceed,” he spoke, putting his helmet on once again before exiting the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This room was much better than the practically empty one you were in before. A pile of books sat on top of a large wooden desk next to a window. Through the thick glass, you could see a giant planet in view. The shuttle was heading right towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick scan for anything sharp, you sat down on a dark red velour chair and stared at the stack of books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought about what Kylo had offered. Though you were tempted to follow this path to the dark side, you weren’t about to become anyone’s bitch. You didn’t know what this training from the Supreme Leader himself really entailed… would there be a blood debt? Were you to be his whore?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were so lonely on your home planet. Everyone else had big families. They were surrounded by friends. You had nothing... you came from nothing. The force was something that had always been brewing inside you, though you never knew that's what it was. You were always just the odd one out. And maybe Kylo was the only one who you could relate to…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But owing your whole existence to someone was not an option. No. <em>You</em> would outsmart <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Something is wrong.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant, your body left the chair and slammed into the desk and then the floor, knocking the air out of you. Taking deep breaths, you noticed alarm sirens going off. The shuttle was moving erratically, and it felt like it was being fired upon. Heavy footsteps ran through the hallway outside, and you could hear troopers and other crew shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You jumped to your feet, wincing from the pain in your torso. This time your search for some sort of weapon was frantic… and successful. Stuck to the underside of the desk, there was a small dagger. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>You ran over to the door and weren’t surprised to find it locked tight. Four thick bolts held it in place on the right side. Staring at them, you decided it was time to focus up and try out this new trick you had up your sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like you were gathering power inside your mind as you closed your eyes and fixated on what you wanted to happen. A flash in your head. You opened your eyes, extending your arm towards the door and quickly moving it down towards the floor. The solid metal bolts cracked unevenly, and you pushed the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storm troopers running by didn’t even look over at you. Everyone was rushing towards the side of shuttle, which was severely damaged. You started heading for the big windows to get a better look at what was going on. X-wing fighters whizzed past while firing their lasers. The shuttle slightly jolted each time its weapons blasted back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You closed your fist out of anxiety, trying to come up with a plan. Hair raised on the back of your neck and you looked to your left. Kylo was hurriedly approaching and stopped when he saw you. Neither of you moved for a few seconds, both unsure of how to proceed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that exact moment, the glass of the window shattered into a million pieces and more alarms screeched in your ear. Your shoulder felt like it was on fire as your head met the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness, once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 - C h a l l e n g e</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Warning: There will be some gore (description of injuries) in this chapter… it is spooky season after all?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hi all! This chapter is going to be a little experiment with Kylo’s POV! Normally I don’t like to switch POVs within a single chapter, but I wanted to start adding in more of his perspective so we can see his wheels turning. Let me know if it’s fine or if you hate it, either way! :D</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stars all around the galaxy lit up your face. They looked so close, and so beautiful. You extended your arm to touch one, when you realized that you were free floating in space. Flailing your arms as if you were trying to catch yourself from falling, you heard your name. The voice was calm and confident, snapping you out of your anxious mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turned to see Kylo floating just a few feet away from you. A small smile appeared on his face and you returned the gesture. Everything felt peaceful, and you soaked it in. Is this what relaxing was? You let out a belly laugh and twirled, your sequined black dress shining with the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, his friendly expression waned and was replaced with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re hurt,” he remarked with urgency, closing the distance between you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” You asked, confused. Excruciating pain took hold of your body. Kylo hastily removed his robe and threw it over your left shoulder, firmly patting it.</p>
<p>The sting was unmistakable. You had felt similar sensations working the bar and getting too close to the open flames of candles or kitchen fires. But this time it was intense, making sweat gather on your brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something else was wrong. Looking down, you noticed a large piece of glass lodged just under your belly button. Considerable amounts of dark blood oozed out from around the jagged shard. Your clothes suddenly changed. No longer were you in a fancy dress, but your bar uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo’s arm was still wrapped around your shoulders when you looked up at him, your eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. At this point you were ghostly white and shaking. He didn’t even try to hide the fear on his face while you crumpled into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to take this out,” his voice shook, gesturing to the glass. You gritted your teeth together and gave the smallest nod. One gloved hand rested on your stomach just above the shard, while the other went to grasp the obstruction itself. You stared at him as hard as you could while taking a deep breath out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You screamed into the abyss as the fragment was dislodged and flung as far as possible. Kylo threw his gloves off and applied pressure to your wound. He closed his eyes as even more blood drained from your face and extreme dizziness took over you. Your cut slowly stopped bleeding and closed up as you flinched hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your jump jolted you awake from what must have been a dream. Machines softly beeped every so often, and you realized you were in a warm bed. Sore, but alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foot steps approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She… rest.” Muffled voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe… can… back later?” More voices blurring together. It was so hard to focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to see her.” Kylo demanded of the nurse, the modulation of his helmet hiding the stress in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, I know it’s important, but I believe she needs to rest more,” she replied, fiddling with a clipboard full of papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to see her, right now. That impact had practically killed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t disturb her rest.” The grey-haired nurse nodded, giving into the Supreme Leader’s request.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He had seen his fair share of injuries and deaths, but this was different. This woman had the powers of the force; she was special, still a mystery to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That window broke into a million pieces and shattered on top of her. Glass had found its way into her and the best he could do was remove the worst offender… and force heal her just enough. Though it would temporarily drain some of his energy, he couldn’t just let her die like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nurse opened the door to her room and quickly left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo immediately removed his mask without thinking as soon as he saw her. Gauze clung to her shoulder, protecting the burn she had endured from the X-wing’s laser. Small tubes and monitors connected her to machines. Tired eyes met his gaze, and Kylo felt his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>No, he couldn’t succumb this easily. Snoke had always told him his emotions were his only weakness…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we?” She whispered, still weak. How did she have this effect on him? He stood just inside the room, trying to keep some distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re in the medbay, our ship was attacked by Resistance fighters.” Her hand found her stomach, wincing as she touched it. That one would hurt for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen,” she started, her eyes not leaving the bed. “I’m grateful that you saved my life, but that doesn’t mean I owe you anything now. Once I’m healed up enough, I’d like to leave.” She fiddled with the bedsheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo stared at his new challenge, unfazed. He needed her as his peer, his playmate. The only other people he had encountered with this type of power… were his family. Jedis… and his grandfather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sensed darkness in you, back on Coruscant. You aren’t happy with your life, why would you want to go back to that?” Her eyes met his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true, I’m not entirely happy there. But…” He listened to her thoughts. He could tell she was treading carefully with what she said, but her mind was full of chaos and worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve dedicated your life to training, making sure no one would harm you. Join us, and no one will ever harm you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitation again. She was strong-willed. He would have to switch his tactics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t know how to answer, again. Probably because you didn’t know what you truly wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve trained myself…” Kylo approached you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that because you were all alone? You had no one.” Annoyance ran over you, though he said it with a neutral tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had friends,” you said, gritting your teeth. You spotted the tiniest smirk on the corner of his lips before it disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face was now only inches away from yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No parents, no lover? No one to hold you, protect you, take your pain away…” Mixed emotions swelled inside you. His words stung with truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to them? Seems like they threw you away… like trash. And that’s what you were considered on Coruscant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know shit about me,” you snarled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, there she is. I was waiting for the reserved exterior to fall away so I could meet the real woman underneath it all. I just want to see just how powerful you are…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, you think calling me trash will get you what you want?” Kylo smiled. He pulled away from you, standing straight up. Monitors started sporadically beeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Are we really swearing at a man that could snap our neck without even touching us?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dear, <em>I</em> don’t think you’re trash.” You slowly rubbed your temples with closed eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you call me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grey-haired nurse walked through the door and glanced at you and then Kylo. Likely noticing that he was pissing you off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, you said you weren’t going to bother her. Let’s give the lady some rest, otherwise she’s just going to take longer to heal.” He kept his gaze on you before turning and quietly slipping out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nurse approached your bedside and fiddled with a few of the monitors that were hooked up to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Anna, by the way. Nice to meet you,” she told you with a smile. You suddenly felt calmer in her presence, especially now that the oaf had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too,” you said, telling her your name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t mind him, he’s as moody as they come. But he always keeps us safe and on track.” You winced as she readjusted your IV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is he so moody?” You asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know the story, bullied as a kid, didn’t fit in. Though he was quite powerful. Was sent away to train with his uncle. And, well, imagine your own uncle trying to kill you! Terrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So your stories aren’t so different. And now we have more ammo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I want you to just focus on your healing, okay?” Anna told you, reassuringly. You smiled at her, it was nice to feel like someone was on your side again. She left your room and you laid your head back on the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had a lot to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like how to outsmart someone who can read your mind, if that was even what you desired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>